European Venture Contest
European Venture Contest - European wide contest for SMEs who are seeking funding: Qualifier: # Venture Forum # EVC Semi Final # Online Reviews - Final – European Venture Summit (EVS) European Venture Contest * Annual programme in its 9th edition in 2013 * Finds, benchmarks, supports and awards innovative companies from across Europe * Over 800 innovative companies compete in 3 streams: ICT, life sciences and clean technologies * Over 400 companies are selected to one of 10+ qualifying events (Semi-Finals or Venture Forums) with feedback from over 300 participating venture capital or corporate investors and advisors * Of these 400 companies the Top100 are identified via expert reviews at each Semi-Final and Venture Forum * The Top100 companies present at the European Venture Summit and the Top 25 will be selected European Venture Summit * Early December, the annual flagship event of Europe Unlimited, in its 6th edition in 2012 * Presentations by the Top100 Companies selected though the European Venture Contest * Attended by over 300 people, of which 100 of Europe’s most active venture capital or corporate investors * Presentation sessions, pre-arranged one-on-one meetings, discussion sessions, partner roundtables Semi-Final - European Venture Contest * 30 innovative companies in life sciences, ICT and clean technologies recruited to apply for selection to present their business at the event – at least 30 are selected for presentation. * 25 local and foreign expert investors to join expert panels to review presenting companies based on 7 criteria (Business Potential, Product Merit, Presentation Quality, et al). * Top25% best reviewed companies are awarded and invited to the European Venture Summit, Europe’s flagship venture investment event at the end of the year. * Possibility of hosting dedicated Life Sciences or Cleantech event with more refined matchmaking process which attracts specialized investors with focus on particular (sub-) sector. * Promotes promising clusters in job-generating sectors such as MedTech, Healthcare, Aging, Biomaterials (Life Sciences) or Renewable Energy (Solar, Wind, Biomass, ...), Energy Efficiency and Environment (Cleantech) * Over 25 editions of Semi-Finals have taken place Venture Forum * 40 Companies selected in a broader region (Benelux, Nordics, Iberia, Central Europe, …) or in a technology sector (life sciences, ICT or clean technologies) * 50 local and foreign expert investor review presenting companies based on 7 criteria and accept one-on-one meetings * 100 attending delegates take part in discussion sessions and pre-arranged meetings (One2Ones) * Top25% is selected for the European Venture Summit and Contest Top100 * Venture Forums have taken place in the Benelux (9 editions), the Nordics (8 editions), Life Venture Academy * For innovative companies wishing to enhance their investor-readiness * 20 companies (from the hosting region) selected to present in sector-focused coaching sessions * 12 local and foreign experts coach and benchmark companies based on 7 criteria * Over 50 Editions have taken place – mainly before a Venture Forum and the Summit Selection Criteria 1. Business Potential 2. Team experience 3. Product / Technology merit 4. Competitive position 5. Investment or partnering interest 6. Company profile quality 7. Company Presentation quality